Complemento
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Luego de la batalla de Asgard, Syd pierde la conciencia y es llevado por su hermano Bud hacia un lugar de descanso...¿qué pasaría si los sentimientos de odio de Bud hacia Syd comienzan a dar un giro total? [ Bud x Syd. Oneshot. Yaoi, twincest ]


**Complemento**

El peso no era mucho… la carga que llevaba entre sus brazos resultaba, para su sorpresa, ligera. Contaban con la misma complexión y altura, y sin embargo, el inconsciente muchacho daba la impresión de poseer una anatomía esculpida más refinadamente.

O quizás habían sido las inclemencias de la vida lo que había terminado estableciendo casi imperceptibles diferencias entre dos cuerpos que se suponía que debían ser idénticos. Después de todo, Syd había sido un niño mimado. Mientras que él había tenido que aprender a sobrevivir sin ayuda de nadie. Consentido por sus padres, aquél, el menor, reflejaba tal cuidado en las disposiciones de sus firmes pero esbeltos músculos.

Los mismos padres que a él lo abandonaron, siendo apenas un recién nacido, habían cuidado de su otro hijo con esmero. Bud aún no comprendía, por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, cómo habían tenido las agallas de hacer tal cosa; de ver a Syd a los ojos todos los días sin evitar recordar al hijo del que voluntariamente se habían olvidado.

¿Cómo pudieron vivir con esa culpabilidad en sus conciencias?

Más que eso, lo que entristecía realmente a su corazón —ése que se había dedicado a endurecer— era la posibilidad de que aquellos ni siquiera lo tuvieran presente en sus memorias… que no hubiera existido culpabilidad alguna que los carcomiera, que hubiera desaparecido para ellos al momento justo en que le dieron la espalda.

La tradición de Asgard tenía razón en implantar que los gemelos eran una maldición. Bud bien que lo había comprobado.

Los odiaba, por todo lo que le negaron, por todo lo que a Syd le dieron. Odiaba a su destino por llevarlo de nuevo hacia su hermano, sentenciándolo a… vaya ironía, cuidar de él, ser "su sombra".

Bud no podía negarlo; cuidar de Syd, eso era lo que había estado haciendo todos estos años. Tal vez pretendiendo tener otros motivos para vigilarlo constantemente, seguirlo y arreglar sus desastres, asegurarse de que regresara vivo de sus misiones. Su propio subconsciente lo engañaba, porque... ¿no se suponía que él deseaba ser el único representante de Zeta? Llegar así a ocupar el legítimo lugar que se le había sido negado, que Syd, como era costumbre, le había arrebatado.

Sin embargo, ahora llevaba a ése, a su hermano gemelo hacia la cabaña que habitaba, localizada entre la seguridad del nevado bosque de Asgard. Y lo cargaba con cuidado de no lastimarlo aún más de lo que ya estaba. Y giraba su rostro constantemente para apreciar el camino de sangre que los seguía, dejado por las heridas en el cuerpo de Syd, quien casi había perecido durante la pelea contra Fénix y su hermano.

Bud lo había sacado de ahí, traído consigo, y ahora, contra todo lo que su razón le dictaba, al llegar a la cabaña lo depositaba delicadamente sobre la pequeña cama e iba en busca de suministros para curarlo. Limpió sus heridas, detuvo sus hemorragias, evitó que muriera.

Se esmeró durante horas para que la enfermiza palidez en el que de por sí era un blanco rostro desapareciera, y finalmente, cuando ya no había nada más que pudiera hacer, Bud se dedicó a esperar. Ni siquiera cambió sus ropas ensangrentadas ni limpió el sudor de su frente. Simplemente esperó, sentado en una rústica silla al lado de la cama.

Volteaba de vez en cuando hacia una esquina de la habitación donde las armaduras de ambos descansaban juntas. Blanco y negro, iguales y a la vez totalmente opuestos. Complementarios. Como la noche no existe sin el día.

¿Sería el mismo caso para él? Si Syd moría… él podría respirar tranquilo, no tendría que seguir siendo la sombra de nadie. Podría seguir su vida sin tener que imitar la fastidiosa perfección de su hermano. Sin embargo, si no hay un cuerpo que interrumpe la luz, que refleja una silueta… entonces ésta misma no existe, no hay sombra.

Pero era una tontería… ¡Por supuesto que podría vivir sin Syd! Y viviría aliviado de no tener que esconderse más, de no tener que seguir el patrón que aquél establecía. Y de nuevo lo asaltaba su conciencia con la misma interrogante; si tan poco le importaba el otro, ¿por qué velaba su sueño? ¿Por qué no simplemente lo dejaba morir? Podría levantarse de esa cama, irse y olvidarse de aquel con quien alguna vez compartió la misma esencia que los creó.

Uno fueron al principio de sus existencias, ¿pero tenían que seguir juntos? Bud no lo deseaba. Al menos no quería aceptar la preocupación que sentía, el primario instinto que Syd le despertaba en su frágil estado; un impulso de protegerlo que venía grabado en sus genes, y que lo mantuvo en esa incómoda silla por largo rato, hasta que su cuerpo, cansado también por la reciente batalla, se rindió a un consolador sueño. Sus ojos se cerraron y su espalda se acomodó con resignación en el duro respaldo, para que alguna fantasía creada por su cerebro lo dominara en pocos minutos.

Mientras Bud sucumbía a lo que para él era una familiar oscuridad, similares penumbras torturaban a Syd en su estresante sueño, donde la falta de luz resultaba lo más característico del escenario. Ni un sonido se escuchaba, ni el más mínimo resplandor era visible. Se trataba de absoluta oscuridad, y ésta hacía creer al menor de los gemelos que la muerte no era lo que en cuentos y leyendas se le prometía. Era mucho más aburrida, y el no poder ver nada a su alrededor le molestaba en desmesura. Le ponía ansioso, y su cuerpo reaccionaba a lo que su mente inconsciente sufría.

La nívea piel de Mizar comenzó a perlarse de un frío sudor. Los párpados que cubrían unos rasgados ojos ámbar se tensaban y relajaban en un constante y repetitivo ritual. Las delgadas cejas se torcían casi imperceptiblemente, y su cuerpo por entero comenzaba a retorcerse en desesperación.

Fue entonces que Syd pudo llegar a una conclusión. Había cometido un error al suponer que estaba muerto, pues si así fuera, sus músculos no lo atacarían con un generalizado dolor producido por cualquier simple movimiento. Para empezar, si estuviera muerto, ni siquiera se podría mover.

Dos dilatadas pupilas se reencontraron con la luz en la cual siempre se habían sentido cómodas. Agitadas, se movían de un lado a otro dentro del espacio que la blanca esclerótica les permitía. Buscaban, escaneaban el lugar, sin que el rostro al cual adornaban girara siquiera para facilitar la tarea de averiguar lo que había pasado, y a donde habían llegado.

Voltear era muy doloroso, y así, Syd se abstuvo de su primer impulso de hacer tal cosa. Permaneció con su vista fija hacia arriba, estudiando los defectos en el techo de madera, húmedo por la nieve que lo cubría.

Sus delgados dedos estudiaron cautelosamente la textura de la superficie sobre la cual se encontraba; suave… una cama, concluyeron rápidamente.

Syd también llegó a la obvia deducción de que alguien había cuidado de él, pues el olor a sangre —que había inundado su nariz antes de que su cuerpo se derrumbara al suelo— se había disipado de su cuerpo notoriamente.

Inhaló el fresco aire que descansaba suspendido en la habitación. Con gran esfuerzo, y teniendo que morderse el labio inferior para que su quejido no se convirtiera en patético grito, se incorporó en la cama, apoyándose sobre sus codos, hasta que logró quedar con su espalda contra la pared.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Sentado en evidente incomodidad sobre una escuálida silla de madera, dormido y luciendo pacífico, tranquilo, como Syd sabía que definitivamente no era. Su rostro lo recargaba de lado sobre el hombro, sus manos descansaban sin vida sobre sus piernas. Su respiración serena y acompasada. Sus sueños… un misterio para él.

Todo Bud era eso; un enigma. Pocas palabras había cruzado con él, su hermano gemelo, durante su vida. En realidad, no podía decir que lo conociera. Bud, para él, era un ser indescifrable.

Y fascinante.

Siempre había algo intrigante en la oscuridad. Al menos así le parecía a Syd, quien nunca dejó de presentar una burbujeante curiosidad en su interior por la sombra que constantemente lo perseguía, por aquel que lo vigilaba desde las tinieblas. Y graciosamente, tener a alguien cuyos propósitos son peligrosamente indefinidos siguiéndole a cada paso, cual predador a su cuidadosamente escogida víctima, no le había asustado.

Con el tiempo la idea tomó forma en su mente. Sabía quién era esa silueta que pululaba a su alrededor, siguiendo sus huellas y a la vez cubriendo su rastro, para que ningún otro más que él pudiera eliminarlo, si es que ése era el día en que se decidía a hacerlo. Syd sabía que aquellas eran las intenciones de Bud, o al menos deberían serlo.

Después de todo, era consciente de que el otro deseaba tomar su lugar como Dios guerrero. Conocía su identidad.

Desde siempre, inconscientemente lo supo. Era como un constante golpeteo en su mente que se lo avisaba, indicándole que algo no estaba bien, que algo le hacía falta.

Entonces… ¿esto le hacía falta? ¿Él le hacía falta? Syd sonrío para sus adentros, con una respuesta clara en su mente…

Por supuesto que sí.

Ignorando sentimientos más profundos y concentrándose en lo que era evidente, aceptaba que sin Bud probablemente hubiera muerto mucho tiempo atrás. Tenía que admitirlo, sus habilidades no eran lo que él creía. No sin el refuerzo de Bud. Agachó la cabeza, avergonzado de sí mismo. Con la vista baja halló incontables vendajes que cubrían su cuerpo, así como gruesas cobijas que lo protegían del inclemente frío característico de la zona.

Sus ojos permanecieron estudiando su regazo un rato más mientras pensaba. Su herido orgullo era lo que menos importaba ahora. Lo que en estos momentos Syd deseaba averiguar, o más bien, confirmar, era por qué Bud lo había ayudado, si su muerte habría representado para aquél la obtención de todas sus metas.

Con tal intención dirigió su mirada hacía donde Bud descansaba, encontrándose sorpresivamente con que éste ya no dormía más. En algún momento durante las cavilaciones de Syd, Bud había despertado, permanecido en sigiloso silencio y formal semblante, tan sólo sus expresivos ojos admitiendo cierta emoción.

Syd tragó saliva con dificultad, sintiéndose de pronto inseguro ante la penetrante mirada de Bud, que se fijaba en él sin disimulo y por dudosos motivos.

—¿Qué hago aquí?— Tonta pregunta, temblorosa voz.

Bud resopló incrédulo y ligeramente divertido antes de ponerse de pie. Por un momento, Syd tuvo miedo, pero tal temor se evaporó rápidamente al ver que Bud no hacía nada más que sentarse a su lado e inspeccionar una de las tantas heridas que dejarían marcado su cuerpo. Nada de intentos de asesinato por el momento…

Se animó a continuar al notar que aquél no planeaba responder su primera pregunta. Algo más directo tal vez lo sacudiría de su indiferencia.

—¿Por qué no mataste a Fénix cuando te di la oportunidad? Yo también hubiera muerto, y te habrías librado así de todos tus problemas.

Los felinos ojos de Bud se ensombrecieron como advertencia de que la plática no le entretenía. Y menos esta pregunta en particular.

Además, Syd sabía la respuesta; que se empeñara en escuchar algo de sus labios, era distinto. En todo caso, al Fénix no podría matarlo, más bien, le tendría que agradecer… se lo había hecho ver, y no podía negarlo. Por más que Bud deseara odiar a Syd, no era capaz de tal cosa. Tuvo muchas oportunidades que no aprovechó para acabar con su vida. Podría haberse convertido en el único Dios Guerrero de Zeta, pero no lo hizo. Y luego, salvó la vida a quien siempre había considerado como una competencia, como un molesto estorbo. ¿Simple vínculo de hermanos? Era difícil aceptar algo más…

—Debido a la misma razón por la que no te maté yo mismo en alguna oportunidad de las muchas que tuve— finalmente habló, circunspecto.

Súbitamente, los ojos de Syd aparentaron mayor tamaño y redondez de la que naturalmente poseían.

—Remordimiento, ¿por qué somos hermanos?— sugirió el menor.

Los delgados labios de Bud dibujaron una media sonrisa. Syd insistía en hacerse el tonto, en lucir cándido, endemoniadamente inocente…

—Algo así.

Syd escuchó bien claro a su propio corazón palpitar en un volumen exageradamente alto, tan pasmado como él estaba, cuando aquella grave voz que susurró una escueta y ambigua respuesta, de un segundo a otro, se convertía en silencio sobre sus labios. Todo debido a un grácil movimiento de parte de Bud, quien al inclinarse con presteza permitió a Syd encontrar la respuesta que tanto ansiaba. Se ahorró las palabras y dejó que su boca expresara lo que él apenas asimilaba y aceptaba.

Se separaron. Sus propias reacciones siendo reflejadas en el cercano rostro del otro; sorpresa, desconcierto, resignada aceptación, discreto fulgor en sus miradas, contenidas sonrisas.

—Ya veo…—Syd curvó sus labios astutamente, enterrando sus uñas entre la cabellera cian de Bud, atrayéndolo con brusquedad hacia sí. La falsa agresividad fue imitada por el otro, al chocar sus labios toscamente, al enredar sus lenguas en una encarnizada batalla, resultando ambas ganadoras y premiadas con agradables estremecimientos que corrían descontrolados y sin rumbo fijo por los cuerpos de los dos gemelos.

Sin embargo, renunciando a tales sensaciones, Syd apartó a Bud lo suficiente para que sus ojos estudiaran cada detalle en ellos, y habló arrepentido, sin siquiera ser culpable.

—Todo lo que tuve, lo que tengo… mi armadura, la herencia de nuestros padres, te correspondía a ti. Llévatelo. Toma lo que te pertenece... aprópiate de mí, también.

Era algo que necesitaba decir, aunque el otro fuera más bien parco de palabras y por lo tanto tampoco se las pidiera a él.

—Creo que… aceptaré tu último ofrecimiento. Lo demás, realmente no lo necesito.

Bud cerró el diálogo, apropiándose de los labios de Syd una vez más, mientras lo rodeaba entre sus brazos, con cuidado, teniendo presente las heridas recientes. Aun así, ambos se fundieron en un abrazo que les proporcionó toda la calidez necesaria para sobrevivir a la gélida noche de Asgard que se avecinaba.

Y mientras un físico similar al suyo lo protegía -—tarea que no era nada nueva para Bud—, Syd reflexionó en las estrellas que marcaban el destino de los gemelos, manteniéndolos espaciados, mas nunca separados por completo; uniéndolos de nuevo, de la manera más completa posible; desafiando tontas creencias, maldiciones inexistentes. Todo eso sin dejar de obedecer el modelo que establecían.

Pues al fin y al cabo, Mizar y Alcor en realidad no eran estrellas gemelas. Separadas y distintas, mas necesaria una a la otra: Mizar, sin Alcor, diluye su brillo. Y como tal, Bud no era su sombra, nunca lo había sido... meramente, era su muy necesitado complemento.

**FIN**


End file.
